I Know You Want Me
by EccenTricMeGane
Summary: Squalo tried to say something to Xanxus but he refused to say it. And when Squalo was ordered to go in Xanxus office/room the unexpected happened. (lemon)


Squalo is in the office of Xanxus sitting and reading a document about the mission of Bel and Fran. Xanxus is sitting on his chair, drinking wine. Squalo sighed and placed the document in the table.

"I have something to tell you." Squalo said to Xanxus.

"What?"

Squalo looked at Xanxus and Xanxus also looked at Squalo. Squalo blinked and looked at his right side, left side and vice versa. Xanxus got irritated and pulled Squalo's hair.

"What are you going to tell me, trash?" Xanxus said.

"VOOIII! That hurts! And I have nothing to tell you! Forget it!"

Squalo freed himself from Xanxus grip. He stood up and stared at Xanxus.

"I'm leaving."

Xanxus looked at Squalo's leaving figure and thought.

"_What's wrong with me?! I can't say that to him! I hate this feeling inside me! I need to relax. Shower. Yeah, taking a shower relaxes."_ Squalo thought while walking down the hallway going to his room to take a bath.

A sound of running water was heard in Squalo's room. He hums a song while taking a shower and he felt so relax that he pays no heed to his surroundings.

Squalo put a shampoo in his hand and applied it to his long hair and it bubbled. He washed his hair and applied a soap in his body and wash himself again.

When he finished taking a shower, he took a towel, dried himself, covered his lower body with the towel and got out in the shower/bathroom.

He changed clothes and wore his Varia uniform. He went out in his room and went to the living room. He saw Lussuria reading a magazine and giggling. Bel and Fran are playing a game and Levi is somewhere out there guarding the Varia mansion.

Squalo walked inside and sat down in the sofa. He took a magazine that is laying on the table. He flipped it open and he stopped at one page. He stared at it and read it.

Lussuria felt something like a murderous aura so he looked around and saw Squalo emitting a murderous aura in the magazine. Lussuria looked at the magazine that Squalo is looking at and he smiled.

He went to Squalo.

"Squ-chan." Lussuria whispered.

Squalo flinched and dropped the magazine. He looked at Lussuria with a sweat on his face and blushing lightly.

"What?!" Squalo asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Leave me!"

Lussuria looked at Squalo. He found Squalo acting weird and Bel and Fran also stopped playing and looked at Squalo.

"Squalo taichou~ What's wrong with you?" Fran asked.

Squalo looked at Fran and Bel and at Lussuria.

"That's MY question! What's wrong with YOU three?! Mind your own business!"

"Ushishi~ Bet you're in love~"

Squalo, Lussuria and Fran looked at Bel and there was a silence in the room. Bel was smiling like a maniac and didn't seem to mind the atmosphere.

And in the blink of an eye, Squalo was in front of Bel and he swing his sword. Bel dodge it and Fran ducked.

"Ah~ I almost saw hell." Fran said monotonously.

Bel jumped here and there to avoid Squalo's sword. Lussuria and Fran looked at them and Fran thought a pay back to Bel.

"Bel-senpai~" Fran called.

Bel stopped jumping and looked at Fran. Fran smiled at him and he blushed. Swing! Bel jumped at the right time and landed on something and he fell. Squalo's sword was now pointing in front of Bel and Bel smiled.

"VOOII! I'M NOT FREAKING IN LOVE, YOU SHITTY PRINCE! I BET 'YOU'RE' THE ONE WHO'S IN LOVE!"

"Ushishi~ I sure am. And you too."

Squalo paused and glared at Bel. He withdraw his sword and left the living room. Lussuria followed Squalo outside.

"Bel-senpai~ you're in love?"

Bel stood up. "Ushishi~"

"To whom?"

"You want to know?"

Fran thought for a moment and he looked at Bel.

"Ye-"

Bel kissed Fran.

"Squ-chan~!" Lussuria called Squalo many times.

Squalo didn't stopped and went to his room. Lussuria still followed him and when Squalo got inside in his room he sat down in his bed same as Lussuria and he asked him.

"Is there something bothering you, Squ-chan?" Lussuria asked.

"…"

"I might help you. Come on, tell mama Luss."

Squalo glanced at Lussuria and he shivered inwardly.

"_Am I really gonna tell it to this guy? Hmn…. He might really give me some advice." _Squalo thought.

He took a deep breath and he exhaled.

"I'm going to tell you but, don't you squeal or shout. If you do, I'll slit that throat of yours." Squalo said and threatened a bit.

Lussuria sweat dropped and nodded.

"Well, it's like this. I have this weird feeling inside me. I only get this kind of feeling if I saw that person or whenever he's around or when I'm with that person." Squalo said.

He looked at Lussuria and he saw Lussuria smiling that he _really_ tried not to squeal.

"Ohoho~ Squ-chan~ I know that kind of feeling~ So what Bel said was true." Lussuria said.

"What?!" Squalo exclaimed and he stood up. "What that shitty prince said was true?! That I'm… I'm…"

"Yup~"

Squalo didn't say anything and he sat down again. Lussuria cupped his cheek and he thought of something.

"Squ-chan. Why don't you try confessing so that you will feel better?" Lussuria said.

"As if it's that easy."

"You two are close, right?"

"What kind of close?"

"Uh… More than friends?"

"Huh."

"Is that person is… bossu?"

Squalo looked at Lussuria.

"Voi, How'd you know?"

"Ohoho~ ."

"Oh well. I already gave you some of my advice." Lussuria said.

"Is that even an advice?"

"…no… But you know Squ-chan. I'm sure bossu also likes you. A lot. And if you're asking why I know… because I just know. Ohoho~ Well, good luck~!" Lussuria left the room.

*knock knock

"What?" Squalo asked.

"Squalo taicho~ Bossu is looking for you." Squalo heard Fran's voice outside of his room. He groaned and he went to Xanxus' office or room.

When Squalo arrived at Xanxus room, he felt his heart beating so fast. He opened the door and when he looked inside, he saw Xanxus looking at him.

"Wh-What do you want?" Squalo said.

Xanxus noticed Squalo's stammer but he ignored it.

"Tell those trashes that they have another mission and they need to disguise as lovers to take some information about the other mafia." Xanxus said.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Squalo turned and opened the door.

"Trash. Come back here again."

Squalo stopped and looked back at Xanxus. He shrugged and left to tell Bel and Fran about their mission. When he told them about it, they both complained and Squalo forced them to do it. Both of them didn't have a choice so they did their mission.

Squalo came back again at Xanxus' room.

"What are you going to tell me?" Squalo asked.

"Come here."

Squalo walked and stood in front of Xanxus' table.

"Closer."

Squalo moved forward and Xanxus pulled his hair and he kissed him. Squalo was shock and he pulled back.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

Xanxus stood up and walked towards Squalo. Squalo stepped back.

Xanxus took a step forward and Squalo took a step backward and vice versa. Squalo was now trapped between Xanxus and the wall.

Squalo lifted his hand and tried to punch Xanxus, but Xanxus stopped it with his one hand. He gripped Squalo's hand and he put it in the back of Squalo.

Xanxus lifted Squalo's chin and he kissed him. Squalo closed shut his eyes and he's blushing hard. Xanxus licked the bottom lip of Squalo's lips but Squalo didn't open them.

Xanxus growled and he placed his hands on Squalo's waist and he bit Squalo's lip. Squalo gasped and Xanxus shoved his tongue inside of Squalo's mouth.

They did a french kiss. Xanxus pulled back because the lack of oxygen. Squalo was breathing heavily and he's red. He can't move properly and he's shaking.

Xanxus carried Squalo bridal style and he placed him in his bed. Xanxus took off his jacket and crawled in his bed. He pinned Squalo and kissed him again.

They did a battle of tongues. Xanxus kissed Squalo's neck and he made a hickey. Xanxus took off Squalo's clothes and his.

While Xanxus was kissing Squalo, he pump Squalo's member and this made Squalo shiver. Xanxus broke the kiss and he kissed Squalo's neck again and he licked Squalo's nipple.

"Ahh..! S-stop!" Squalo said.

"Shut up. I know you want me, trash."

Squalo gasped and he looked at Xanxus. Xanxus kissed him and he did a blow job on Squalo.

"Ahh~!"

Xanxus liked the moans of Squalo. He moved his head up and down, up, down, up, down. Xanxus put three digits in Squalo's mouth and Squalo sucked the three digits, he tried his best to wet it as he could.

Xanxus pulled out his hand and entered it in Squalo's hole.

"Ah-"

Xanxus kissed Squalo to shut him. He's kissing Squalo while he's moving his fingers in and out and scissoring them.

He pulled out his hand and without warning Squalo, he thrust his member hard on Squalo's hole.

"AHHH!" Squalo screamed.

Xanxus kissed him. When Xanxus pulled back, Squalo was breathing hard. Squalo nodded at Xanxus and Xanxus thrust hard again.

"X-Xanxus"

*thrust thrust thrust

"AHH!"

Squalo screamed and Xanxus smirked. He found the spot he wanted to hit.

"I-I'm…"

"Go ahead, scum." Xanxus said.

Squalo cum and it spread at Squalo's body and some at Xanxus'. Xanxus pulled out and he licked the cum of Squalo.

Squalo was blushing and he sat. He looked at Xanxus.

"What?" Xanxus asked.

"Xanxus. I l-l-love y-you…" Squalo said blushing.

"I know."

"What? How?"

"Why do you think I'm having sex here with you if I don't know?"

"B-but-"

Xanxus got irritated because Squalo stopped him from what he was doing to him and he kissed Squalo to shut him up and he continue to fuck Squalo.

Xanxus thrust hard at Squalo's hole and this made Squalo scream again. He pulled out and he sat down. Squalo was lying down and breathing heavily.

Xanxus stood up and lifted Squalo. When he lifted Squalo, he sat down again and he placed Squalo's hole in his member and he let go of Squalo.

"AHH!" both screamed.

Squalo because of the pain and Xanxus because of the heat and pleasure. Squalo stilled for a moment catching his breath. When he got enough oxygen, he lifted himself up and down. When he lifted himself down, Xanxus pushed his member up and Squalo screamed.

Xanxus did this for about five times and this made Squalo tired.

"Scum"

Xanxus pushed Squalo down in the bed and Squalo's legs are hanging on the shoulder of Xanxus.

Xanxus thrust his member hard on Squalo's hole again and again. And every time he did this, he get moans from Squalo and this made him want to fuck Squalo more.

While Xanxus was thrusting inside Squalo, he kissed Squalo and they made a battle of tongues. Xanxus right hand is pumping Squalo's member and his other hand is playing on Squalo's nipple.

Squalo moaned inside Xanxus' mouth. Xanxus pulled back and took a breath same as Squalo. He's still thrusting inside Squalo and they are almost at their limit.

Xanxus groaned.

Xanxus cum inside Squalo and this made Squalo scream. When Xanxus pulled out, Squalo cum too.

Squalo was breathing heavily and he sat down. He licked the cum on Xanxus and when it was clean, he did a blow job on Xanxus.

Xanxus moaned and he held Squalo's head. Squalo did this until Xanxus cum.

"I'm gonna cum." Xanxus said.

Squalo nodded. When Xanxus cum came, Squalo did his best to take it all. Squalo licked all the cum and when he finished it, he licked the tip of Xanxus' member.

He looked at Xanxus and he kissed him.

Xanxus returned the kiss.

"I love you, Xanxus." Squalo said blushing.

"Me too."

They both lie down and covered themselves.

"Trash."

"Yeah?"

"If you make a phone call with a guy and in front of me, I'll seriously fuck you so hard."

"Guess I'll do it often then."

Bel and Fran was silent in the living room. Lussuria is giggling. Levi came inside in the living room.

"Where's bossu?"

"…"

No one gave a damn about his question, so he sat down in the sofa and read a magazine.

"Ushishi~"

Fran looked at Bel.

"I gotta lock my room tonight."

-OWARI-

How is it? FallenxLinkin-san?

Review please..


End file.
